Transition
by aggie24
Summary: Elena Gilbert has just sacrificed herself to save one of her oldest friends but waking up in the morgue of Mystic Falls Hospital she suddenly has to deal with the consequences of her actions. Her decision is clear to her but will her friends ever accept her again. Rated M for some bad words. Drama with new characters and eventual Elena/Damon and/or Elena/Stefan.. haven't decided
1. Prologue

Prologue

The room was cold, the metal table beneath her was like ice, but that first breath burned. She felt her heart shiver, weak and uncertain, before it began its steady beat again. Air burned its way into her lungs, and her eyes shot open. The pain was crushing as her chest seized and her entire body shook. Then she began to cough. Gentle hands took her and held her safe as she shot up from the table. Her fingers clawed at her throat as she tried to breathe again. Someone was calling her name but the pain was sharper and incessant and all she could focus on. Her body doubled over until she was leaning over the side of the table strong arms all that kept her weak body from falling over the edge. Elena knew what was wrong and she knew what she needed to do. She lifted her hand to her mouth and put her fingers as far back her throat as possible. It seemed to take an age before the pressure released and she was sick.

Oh gods the water. She remembered it again; stuck in that car at the bottom of the lake, watching Matt fade away. The fear and terror replaced by calm when she saw Stefan outside the window. Her lungs had already started to ache but she refused to let him touch her. She was tired of been saved at the cost of everyone around her, tired of been weak. Stefan held her now as she coughed and choked her way back to life. Her body shivered as she took the first deep breath that didn't burn. Her voice was still weak when she spoke, "Matt.."

Stefan pulled her back against his chest and buried his face in her shoulder. He held her so tight for so long that she started to fear the worse. Stefan took a deep unsteady breath. "Matt's fine, Elena. They're all fine."

"Thank god. Stefan, I'm sorry but I couldn't bear it. I couldn't lose anyone else.. not for me. I couldn't be that selfish." She blurted all this out before he could interrupt her, shout at her for been so stupid but he never did.

Stefan held her tight as she rambled, his sobs shaking both their bodies. As the relief of knowing all her friends were safe faded, Elena started to consider her surroundings. She sat on a cold hard metal table, in what was obviously a hospital room. Dour hospital paint on the walls, cold clinical tiles, bare minimal of functional furnishings and... metal instruments shining on the counter.

"Stefan... Where am I? What happened to me?"


	2. Awake

Chapter One

Stefan tried to explain things to her. She had drowned with vampire blood in her system. She was in transition. Elena knew what that meant. She knew she had hours to decide how she was going to live the rest of her life, that's if she decided to live. Elena had faced the possibility of becoming a vampire before. It seemed like another lifetime when Damon had fed her his blood. Then, she had been terrified and disgusted and had looked for any way out.

This time things were different. Elena had experienced more than her share of tragedy in the months since. She had lost too many people she cared for and she refused to lose anymore of her friends. When Stefan left Mystic Falls, she had begun preparing for a battle she knew she could never win. No matter how many weights she lifted, they would always be stronger and faster. She had put everyone she loved in danger, but becoming a vampire would mean she was the danger. Elena was a practical woman; she'd thought about what life as a vampire would mean. Technically she had died in that lake and even that thought didn't scare her.

Still sitting on the metal morgue table, Stefan took her hands in his as he waited for her to respond. She knew he expected her to scream or cry, rage against the supernatural world, break down at the unfairness of it all, but Elena couldn't. She felt nothing but a small swelling of hope. She starred down at their hands and nervously bit her lip. She loved Stefan but he would never understand her feelings. His own thoughts on his existence as a vampire swung erratically between self loathing and narcissistic blood lust. Back on the bunny blood wagon, would he ever accept her if she drank human blood?

Luckily Stefan's vampire brother, Damon chose that moment to burst through the door, dragging a pale and scared Doctor Meredith Fell behind him. "Elena… What the hell happened?"

He slammed the door behind him and tossed the good doctor in the corner, but then all the force seemed to leave him and he approached Elena slowly. After their earlier conversation, Elena understood him wanting to keep some distance between them. Although maybe it was the presence of Stefan, who looked predictably unimpressed with his brothers behaviour. Stefan who still held Elena's hands possessively in his. Elena couldn't help the small sad smile that crossed her face. The Salvatore brothers were always trying to save her from each other.

It was Stefan who answered Damon's question. "Rebekah. It was Rebekah. She ran Matt's car off the road."

Damon turned to his brother, shocked at first but he slowly raised his eyebrows as he took in his brother's expression. "Oh, I have the strangest feeling, brother that you're leaving out all the interesting bits."

The guilt on Stefan's face was obvious to anyone. Elena found her voice before their fighting drew any unwanted attention to their own little corner of the morgue. She hopped down from the metal table and put herself between the two brothers. "Damon, it's no one's fault but my own. I chose to come back here and that decision lead to… my death."

Damon knew she wasn't talking about choosing which route to take home. When Elena thought the two brothers were going to die, she had gone to Stefan instead of Damon, but she'd never made it back to Mystic Falls.

"Well then… looks like you made the wrong decision." Damon's comment was like a slap in the face but Elena couldn't really blame him.

"Maybe I did", she admitted. "But it was my decision and I'll deal with the fallout."

She turned so that she could see the two brothers clearly. Stefan who always wore his heart in plain view, looked so sad and vulnerable and confused. She squeezed his hand tight and took a deep breath. She knew what had to be said and she knew neither of them would appreciate it. "I'm in transition and I know what that means. I need to take some time and decide what I'm going to do next - "

"What is there to decide?", Damon erupted. "You drink human blood or you die forever. That isn't a decision you need to think about. It's blatantly obvious what you need to do." Damon dragged Meredith up by her hair and tossed her into an empty chair. Her barely conscious body slumped to one side, exposing the neat bite mark that still oozed blood down the side of her neck. The doctor obviously hadn't been taking her vervain. The smell hit Elena and the temptation was already there.

Stefan pushed her behind him. "After what I did to you, could you force the same fate on Elena? Would you really take away her choice just so you wouldn't have to be alone?"

"Yes I would, and so would you if you weren't going through one of your self-righteous martyr phases."

"I need to talk to my brother," Elena explained quietly. "Jeremy's lost everyone he has ever loved. I will not make any decisions until I've spoken to him."

"Or you could just feed on the quack and then you will have all the time in the world for a heart to heart with Jeremy," Damon said.

"No," she tried to sound as calm as possible. Damon could lash out at the slightest comment and Elena was conscious of the doctor in the corner. She should be fine as long as they could keep Damon's temper in check.

"I could make you." Stefan responded to Damon's threat swiftly. Elena had barely blinked before Stefan had his brother pinned to the far wall. Both brothers had their fangs out and Elena heard a deep growl beginning in Stefan's chest. The casual violence of the vampires she knew usually terrified her but for the first time she found herself fascinated by their strength, their speed.

Elena spoke quietly, knowing her words would immediately get his attention. "Eternity's is a long time to hate someone Damon, but I think I could manage it."

It was a low blow but it had the desired effect. Damon smiled and put his hands up. Stefan slowly relaxed and moved away from his brother. The tension between the two brothers had been slowly simmering for weeks and Elena knew she was to blame. She still loved Stefan but her attraction to Damon had been hard to ignore. When Stefan and Klaus had left to go on their rampage, Damon had been there for her. The attraction had evolved into feelings as he had slowly opened up to her. She really shouldn't have kissed him but there was no point regretting her decisions now. Even if she did give into regret, that kiss wouldn't make her top ten. It had been that kind of month.

"Damon, you're going to take Dr. Fell upstairs and make sure she's taken care of. Then you're both going to go back to the boarding house. I'll come over once I've made my decision… either way." The look of hurt on Stefan's face shouldn't have surprised her but it did. She sighed and shook her head. Finally tears were beginning to burn her eyes, from the frustration of the situation. "This is something I have to decide on my own. So, how long do I have before I fade?"

"Elena, you're not safe right now. You could hurt Jeremy." Stefan held both of his hands in front of him as he spoke, like he was calming a hysterical child or a wild animal. Maybe she was a bit of both in the current situation but Elena still didn't appreciate his tone.

"Caroline can be my vampire bodyguard tonight," she said. "With Klaus dead, the poor humans can survive a few hours without one of you. So how long do I have?"

"Twelve hours maybe less," Stefan said quietly.

"Definitely less", Damon corrected angrily. "The hunger will take hold in a matter of hours and then any human in the same room as you is dinner. You should be able to control yourself for the next four, maybe five hours."

Elena smiled at the two Salvatore brothers but she didn't quite know why. "I'll be back in three. I promise. So, whose car will I be borrowing?"

The Gilbert house was wide awake even at this early hour of the morning. The sun was just beginning to lighten the horizon and the birds had begun to chirp, but it looked as if Jeremy and her friends hadn't considered sleep. She saw them before they saw her, scattered around the sitting room looking haggard and so sad. Jeremy clutched his mug like it was the only thing keeping him afloat. Jeremy had lost his only remaining guardian last night and now he stood to lose his only sister.

Elena slowly made her way up to the front door, hesitating only a second before walking into her home. She immediately found herself embraced in a hug from one of her best friends. Caroline. "Oh Elena we were so worried about you. Are you okay? Did Stefan… tell you everything that happened?"

Elena couldn't help but smile at Caroline's concern. Caroline had only recently become a vampire and she had been all on her own as she went through the transition. Despite all that, Caroline had adapted so well to vampire life. Her proud gun owning mother had even accepted her new life. Seeing how everyone else hesitated before welcoming her, Elena's smile didn't quite make it to her eyes. Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy – none of them could even look at her.

"I got the highlights." Elena didn't need to say anymore. Alaric was dead, Klaus was dead and he had taken his entire bloodline with him which meant Tyler was dead too. And then there was Elena. The only one who got a chance to come back and say goodbye.

Matt stepped forward. "Elena, I'm so sorry. Me and Jeremy… we were only trying to protect you and it backfired."

"It's okay Matt. I understand and you shouldn't feel bad about any of this. It wasn't your fault." Elena was rushing forward to give her old friend a hug even as she was still speaking. She was just happy to see Matt alive and well.

"Have you decided if you're going to drink human blood? Cause I have some B Positive in the fridge… just in case" Of course it was Caroline who said the unthinkable.

"No, I haven't decided anything yet. Could I just talk to Jeremy for a minute?"

Elena's brother sat quietly in the corner, almost facing her and still refusing to look at her. Elena felt light headed as she sat down across from Jeremy. The transition had already begun. She knew what to expect next and she wondered if she had three hours left. If the hunger took hold of her here, among her friends and family she was afraid of losing control, hurting someone.

"Bonnie," she called. "Don't go too far. You too, Caroline. I want you both close by." It never hurt to have your two friends at hand, especially when one was a vampire hating witch and the other had recently turned into a vampire herself.

The look Jeremy gave her said that he knew exactly what she meant. After everything that had happened in the last year, he understood better that most what losing control could mean. Elena felt bitter at the unfairness of it all. She had done everything in her power to keep her little brother safe from the dangers that came with knowing Stefan and Damon but it hadn't been enough. He'd still been hurt. He'd died more than once and it was becoming clear that the magic ring he wore on his finger wouldn't always be enough.

Elena didn't know how to explain her choice to him. He understood how easy it was to kill a vampire. Immortality didn't protect against supernatural enemies and vampire hunters, but it could give Elena a fighting chance. In the end, it was Jeremy who broke the silence. "Stefan told Matt what you did. You wouldn't let him save you before Matt. Why would you do that Elena?"

It wasn't what she had been expecting but it was as good a place to start as any. "Because I couldn't let him do that again. He saved me from that lake once before and dad died. Our father forced Stefan to save me before him and he died. Jeremy I can't let anyone else die because of me."

"I understand that Elena. But you had to have known you were going to die. You must have known that there wasn't enough time to save both of you," said Jeremy. His gaze never left Elena's face, almost accusing, looking for a lie. When she had walked through the front door, Jeremy couldn't even look in her direction. A cold realisation took hold of Elena, she wasn't going to like what happened next. "So I have to ask this Elena, did you know? Did Meredith tell you that she'd given you vampire blood… to heal you?"

"Oh Jeremy, my decision had nothing to do with wanting to become a vampire. I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I couldn't leave Matt there," Elena explained to Jeremy. "He was already unconscious. I had a better chance of surviving and I knew it. If he'd saved me first, Matt would be dead." Elena's eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered the moment she'd made her decision.

"Okay," Jeremy sighed. "So what are you going to do now?"

Elena took a deep breath and tried to keep the uncertainty out of her voice. "I'm going to become a vampire but I wanted to talk to you about what that means first."

"Why?" he asked. "If you've already made your decision why do we have to talk about it?

"It doesn't just affect me Jeremy", she explained. "If I'm stronger and faster I won't have to rely on everyone else risking their lives to save mine. I'll be able to protect you and Bonnie and… I don't want to die Jeremy. I don't want to leave you after everything else that has happened this year."

"Becoming a vampire didn't save Jenna. Anna was hundreds of years old and she couldn't save herself from the council. This isn't going to solve all your problems Elena." Jeremy was angry.

"I don't expect it too," Elena replied calmly. "But Klaus is dead, Damon has the council in his back pocket and if we all stopped bickering about stupid crap that doesn't even matter, then we could survive anything. Together we will be strong enough and smart enough to get over whatever this weird little town throws at us."

"I've never heard you talk like this before." Elena's newfound confidence was challenged by the fear she saw on her brothers face.

"It was never an option before. Do you think I'm making the wrong decision?" There was the uncertainty she'd tried to press down, the tears sprung to her eyes again and she knew her voice was breaking as she finished speaking. "I know you don't remember how Vicky was after she turned. It was scary and it – just wasn't her. I'm terrified that I could be like that. I know it could happen. "

Jeremy couldn't stay sitting down clutching his mug anymore. He stood up and began to pace in front of Elena. "Then why are you so sure this will change things for the better?"

"Because I've seen what Caroline can do. She's so strong and confident and I know she was always like that. But now she has the power to stand up to Damon and even Alaric when he was the super vampire hunter." Elena rose and stopped her brothers pacing with one hand. She opened her mouth to say something, stopped and pulled her little brother into her arms.

"I can't help wondering if I could be that strong," she said. "What if I could save myself from all the monsters? What if I could save you or Bonnie or someone I don't even know?"

Jeremy pulled back to look her in the eye. "It's your decision Elena and I know you're doing the right thing, but you're not doing it for the right reasons. Whatever happens I know you'll have Stefan and Damon and even Caroline to help you out and you'll always have me."

Elena felt the tears that had threatened all night race down her cheeks. "I don't know if I'm making a huge mistake but I'm just glad that you won't disown me for having fangs," she replied.

"Never," Jeremy said as he pulled her into another crushing hug. "Not even if you turn into Damon."

Elena laughed around her tears. "Never."

They stood there in each other's arms as the sun slowly creeped across the dusty floor. Elena felt her brother's thin frame shake with his own tears and only held him closer. It was Caroline's dainty false cough that interrupted their family bonding moment. Elena turned to her friend, smiling through her tears and one arm carelessly thrown across his shoulders. She couldn't help wondering when her brother had outgrown her.

"Ahh sorry to bother you both but well, … Pancakes?" Caroline squeaked. "Matt made pancakes and Bonnies making a chocolate sauce from scratch and we thought you might want … breakfast before you... so pancakes?" The silence that followed was awkward and made Elena very conscious of just how close she stood to Jeremy.

She smiled as she spoke, "Don't worry. I'm not going to have Jeremy for breakfast." Elena felt like laughing at her friend protests and apologies. She and Jeremy joined the others for breakfast; marshmallow middle pancakes with chocolate sauce and strawberries. As last meals went it was delicious, but the uneasiness never went away. They made jokes, laughed and smiled, but then people remembered everything they had lost last night, they realised that technically this was Elena's wake, and the jokes dried up very quick. Elena couldn't wait to leave. Maybe in a few weeks or months, things will slowly shift back to normal.


	3. Hope

Chapter Two

Mystic Falls was everything Saoirse hated about America; hot, sweaty and just plain boring. She had spent most of the morning walking around this little town, snapping pictures on the camera that was slung around her neck, when the notion took her. Saoirse had admittedly gotten several odd looks on her travels but coming from a small town herself, she felt right at home.

She had always looked very plain; long frizzy hair that just wouldn't lie down, freckles that ran rampant across the pale skin of her delicate face. She was cute in a weird kind of way, as one unfortunate boy had put it many years ago. It was Saoirse's determination to be anything but cute that caught people's attention. Most of Mystic Falls was bundled up against the oncoming chill but Saoirse had grown up in a country where today would have been considered balmy, and she dressed appropriately. Flip flops, short denim shorts, a green scoop neck top and her only concession to the weather, a black cardigan that was two sizes too big but so comfy. The people who had called her to this boring little town wouldn't even see her if they had passed her in the street today. No one would suspect who or what she was. That was the plan. _Rule #12 – It's never hurts to look dumb or small when you're walking into a fight. _Saoirse hoped her bohemian inspired outfit didn't look dumb but it certainly made her look like an unassuming teenager. 

She even got asked for ID. The Grill seemed to be the only place in town where people went for lunch and it served alcohol. It was still early afternoon but Saoirse wasn't the only person sitting at the bar. In fact the place seemed very busy, with local professionals and college students alike. Saoirse sat at the far corner, giving her a perfect view of the whole floor and the front door. She hoped that if she sat here long enough she might see something interesting, gain an insight into the small boring little town that had recently become a haven for vampires.

Saoirse had only just ordered her food and settled back with a cold beer, when she saw something, or rather someone very interesting. Saoirse felt her coming before the vampire stormed through the door. It's instinctual, Saoirse's gift. She can't turn it off. Peter calls it her vampie sense, and coming from a man born in the 1600s, that reference always makes her smile. It's also very accurate. She continued to sip her beer as the blonde stalked across the bar. The vampire strode up to the only barman and ordered her drink. The exchange that happened next wouldn't have drawn any undue attention unless you knew exactly what was happening. Saoirse smiled to herself as she watched the poor lad's face go blank. He'd happily douse himself with alcohol and light the match if blondie asked him to, but Saoirse imagined that this vampire had more important things on her mind.

_Please sir can I have an alcoholic beverage? …Do I have identification? Well, not really but look closer because I am definitely old enough. In fact, I've been boozing it up since before this country existed. You would like to give me a free drink to apologise? Oh you're too kind Mr. Barman. I might just drink you dry before the night is done. _

For all the years they have lived and all the powers these monsters have, vampire always seem to be stuck with the same petty concerns that plague most humans. This blonde felt she was entitled to an entire bottle of peach schnapps because of this human's mistake. Saoirse watched as blondie sat down in a dark corner of the bar and began to drink. Saoirse discreetly angled her camera in the vampire's direction. She took the pictures quickly, without even lifting the camera from the countertop. Instead Saoirse stared straight ahead, pretending she didn't hear the snap snap of the shutter, and watched as the confused and irritated barman returned with her burger and fries.

"Thank you," she said as she placed the burger in front of her. "You alright?" she asked before he had even turned away from her. "Looked like little miss cheerleader was getting ready to bottle ya."

The barman shrugged. "Yeah, just another entitled rich bitch. Few years she'll wish someone asked her for ID."

"Wouldn't be so sure of that. She local?" Saoirse asked. "It's just I'm doing a research study on the Founding Families and local rich bitch could be useful."

"No they're not founders. Her family just moved into a mansion outside town few months back." Saoirse kept her smile in place but couldn't prevent her eyebrows rising slightly at that little piece of information. A family of vampires was never good news.

"You get a name?" she asked.

"Mikaelson." Her smile disappeared completely and she took another look at blondie; _Rebekah._ Mikael's impulsive, erratic and oh so dangerous daughter. Strange, how the founder's council had failed to mention the presence of the original family in their call for help.

"You're not from around here?" The barman was still there, in fact he was now leaning against the bar, relaxed and his dark brown eyes completely interested in Saoirse. Rule number three seemed to be flying out the window quicker than usual.

_Rule #3 – Hide in plain sight, don't draw any attention to yourself, and yes that means no flirting._ Saoirse could still hear her old friend's voice deep with anger after the first time she had broken one of his stupid rules. We're here to kill vampires, not make friends, he had roared. Saoirse had always thought his rules were a bit unrealistic. They had always seemed more like optional guidelines in her mind.

"No, I'm not," she explained. "I've been living in the States for almost three years but it's – still not home. What gave me away?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's just something in your voice… Are you English?"

Saoirse almost choked on the chip she had just popped in her mouth. She took a swig of beer, got her breath back and laughed again. "English? Really?"

The barman hung his head, embarrassed by her laughter perhaps, and sighed. "You're not English. Sorry I didn't mean to…"

Just at that moment Saoirse's phone decided to ring. She pulled that buzzing device out of her shoulder bag and smiled when she saw who was calling. "I should get this," she explained. Brown eyes was more than happy to turn and flee, but he shot her a winning smile over shoulder.

"Hey dad," she chimed as she answered the call. "How's the house hunting going?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that," was Peter's immediate response. "But I'm guessing you've found an unsuspecting boy with very good hearing and very low blood pressure. Don't want him to know you're shacking up with a much older – man."

"You're half right," Saoirse answered, risking a look in Rebekah's direction. She wasn't a cute boy but Saoirse was conscious of the vampire's superior hearing. Rebekah was still drinking alone, paying very little attention to the other occupants of the bar. "So, have you found us a house?" she asked, picking up another chip. Not as warm as when brown eyes had first brought them over but still good.

"Yeah, small three bed cottage outside town. It's off the main road and comes with some very spacious outbuildings and sheds. It's a rental but our new landlord is 76 years old and in a home," he said cheerily. "Nice and private. Any idea how long we'll be staying this time?"

"I haven't a clue," she sighed. "Someone hasn't told us the whole truth. You need to set up a meeting with the people who called us." There was silence on the other end of the phone. Saoirse imagined her old friend rubbing his tired eyes as he processed this new information. She continued to devour her chips, one by one as she waited for his response

"How bad?" Any trace of humour had drained from Peter's voice.

"Not sure," she sighed. "It's just – they're fucking amateurs. I don't think they have a clue what's really going on here."

"I'll get in touch with them and I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"Thanks dad." Saoirse hung up before she could listen to Peter complain about that word.

Saoirse had been hunting vampires since the day she'd discovered the monsters from her bedtime stories were real. She had been with Peter just as long. It always surprised the humans to learn that she trusted one of the monsters. Peter was a four hundred year old vampire but he was also the only person in the world Saoirse could count on. She knew she could always trust him. He had saved her that night, knowing what she was he had pulled her from the fight and run in the opposite direction. But she was so young then, new to her magic, scared and she had lashed out at him.

Peter had seen her stake out countless vampires for the dawn execution. He had helped her. Hell, in the beginning he had taught her how to hunt and kill his own kind but she wondered how it would eventually end for them. It couldn't last. She wasn't the twelve year old girl he'd rescued all those years ago. People did the mental maths in their head when they met Peter's daughter and their eyes went wide as they realised this respectable man had been a very young teenage dad. The charade couldn't last much longer. Something would have to change soon.

For now, Saoirse was happy to watch her prey and eat her lunch. She ordered another beer and sat back considering Rebekah. The vampire sat morosely in the corner nursing her bottle of schnapps. Rebekah wasn't at all like she had heard. It worried Saoirse.

The Founders Council had only contacted her last week to ask for help with their vampire problem. Saoirse hadn't a clue how they had heard of her, but she knew all about Mystic Falls. This is where it all started. Vampires and werewolves; they all originally came from this place. Saoirse couldn't have stayed away. The Founders Council had been struggling to cope with the supernatural side of this town for one hundred and fifty years, they had watched friends and family die at the hands of monsters and they had deluded themselves into believing that this was a fair fight, that they had a chance of winning.

All her research painted the council as a group of amateur vampire hunters, many of whom had never seen a real pair of fangs but were nonetheless determined to fight to their own bitter end. She had wondered what tragic event could have persuaded them to seek outside help and hoped their call hadn't come too late. Studying Rebekah who was obviously miserable, with only a bottle of liquor for company, Saoirse could only hope that the council hadn't allowed the situation to deteriorate too much in the last week.

_Rule #64 – Remember, Hope is a lying bitch with fangs who will fuck you up and leave you in a ditch to die_


	4. Truth

Chapter Three

After Elena had left with Stefan's keys, the brothers had looked at each other and Stefan had nodded, giving his older brother the permission he sought. Damon had followed Elena out of the hospital and made sure she got to the car without incident. Knowing Damon he might even have followed her all the way to the Gilbert house. After Elena's threat, Stefan was sure his brother would give Elena the time she needed to speak to her brother and say her goodbyes. Three hours.

Stefan had found a wheelchair for Dr. Fell and taken her upstairs. He tried to look relaxed and confident as he wheeled a groggy and occasionally groaning Meredith through the wards. He found an empty room with a vase of wizened flowers in a vase on the window. Stefan quickly tossed the vase on the floor, laid Dr. Fell beside the broken glass and called for help. The nurse happily believed Stefan's story of the poor Doctor falling while carrying a glass vase and cutting her neck.

Stefan stepped to one side, allowing a doctor and several more nurses into the room when Meredith's weak hand caught hold of his ankle. She was trying to say something but her breath was coming in gasps and she seemed to be having difficulty forming words. Stefan stepped back from her hand. Her eyes still sought him out. "Damon…" she muttered. He heard her clear as day with his vampire hearing. The doctors were now starting to look at him suspiciously but he was certain he looked as anxious as everyone else in the room. Of course he wasn't concerned with Dr. Fell or any allegations she might make against Damon. All he could think about was Elena, out there all alone.

"His blood…," Dr Fell continued as her colleagues manoeuvred her into the wheelchair that was conveniently left in the corner. "Damon's blood," her voice was little more than a whisper. Maybe he heard her wrong. "Damon's blood," she repeated. "Sorry… I'm sorry." Stefan gripped the bars of the hospital bed to keep himself standing. This couldn't be happening, not after everything he had done to win Elena back. She had forgiven him for every horrible thing he had done to her and her friends. He couldn't lose her like this. He was willing to give up Elena if she chose Damon, but if Dr. Fell was right she might not have a choice.

He walked out of the hospital doors in a daze and Damon was already there. The Camero was parked directly outside the door, in the no parking box. Stefan took a deep breath and sat into the car beside his brother. Damon immediately put the car in gear and drove off at speed. He headed in the direction of the boarding house without an argument. Elena's threat had more of an impact on his older brother than Stefan had thought possible. He was giving her the space she needed.

"One of us should go to the Gilberts," Stefan stated.

"Caroline's there. She's bringing Elena to the boarding house." Damon's voice was calm. As they turned onto the main road out of Mystic Falls, Damon put his foot down. Stefan sighed at his brothers antics and let it go.

Tonight wasn't the time to work through one hundred and fifty years of accusations, denial and recriminations but Stefan knew it had to happen soon. Whatever decision Elena made, Stefan felt like he was already watching a slow moving car crash. The Salvatore brothers had been pitted against each other their entire human lives, so it should have been no surprise when they died and continued fighting. Damon had blamed him for Katherine dying. One hundred and fifty years and it was all going to happen again. He was responsible for Elena's death and now if she chose to become a vampire, Damon would turn her against him. And it would be so easy for him now.

Only Dr. Fell and he knew the truth but Damon would eventually recognise the new connection he shared with Elena. He couldn't get his brother to leave now, that would never work and it wouldn't be a permanent solution. Maybe he could talk to Elena, prepare her for the side effects. Maybe she wouldn't dump him the second his brother suggested it. Stefan took a deep breath as his brother pulled up outside the boarding house. Damon had bounded out of the car and strode into the house before Stefan had time to remove his seatbelt.

He followed Damon into their home. Closing the door behind him, he heard Damon's heavy footsteps upstairs. Stefan climbed the stairs slowly, listening to his brother's flurried movements. It sounded like he was running between rooms. Stefan frowned as he followed his brother into one of the disused bedrooms. Most of the bedrooms had been gathering dust since the Salvatore boarding house closed down in the fifties, after a number of boarders mysteriously vanished.

But it looked like someone had started to decorate this room and just couldn't be bothered finishing. Maybe Zach had tried his hand at redecoration. The furnishings were covered with protective sheets and clustered in the centre of the room. Even the floor was littered with plastic sheeting, dotted with the same lilac paint that adorned the walls. Damon was gleefully pulling the sheets from the dresser, wardrobe and bedside tables. All of the furniture looked old and none of it matched but someone had hand painted everything cream. Stefan's mouth was open in shock. It was obviously a girl's bedroom.

Damon pulled the sheets off a similarly painted wooden bed frame. Stefan noticed that the mattress was still in its plastic. Damon finally turned to face his brother. He wasn't smiling but there was a look of excitement in his eyes that scared Stefan. "So, do you think she'll like it?"

Stefan responded with another question. "Did you do this?"

Damon snorted. "Me? Paint? No. Andy found this place You know reporters always snooping around."

Damon began to pull up the plastic sheeting that covered the floor, revealing a soft cream carpet underneath. "So do you think Elena will like it?" he asked again.

"I think Elena has a lot more important things on her mind right now," Stefan replied

Damon pursed his lips in annoyance and just looked at his brother. "Elena is about to become a vampire," Damon explained. Stefan opened his mouth to argue but Damon didn't let him begin. "Yes, she is brother, because I can't consider the alternative. She is going to turn and then she will have to leave her friends and family while she learns to control her urges – and I don't think you want to lock her up in the basement." Damon was almost smiling now.

Stefan sighed. "You're going to have to black out the window until Bonnie can make Elena a daylight ring," he said pointing at the large bay window.

The brothers set to work, cleaning up the spare room. It was oddly cathartic, having something to do. It had been over an hour since Elena left the hospital and it would be another hour at least before she returned to the boarding house. They pulled the plastic and protective sheets from every surface and Damon threw them into another rarely used spare room. Stefan went looking for spare sheets, duvet and pillows. When he returned with his arms full, the furnishing had been pushed back against the wall but his brother was nowhere to be seen. Stefan began to make the bed with dark brown sheets and matching duvet covers. It didn't match the cream and lilac colour scheme but it would do. He was just finishing up when Damon bounded into the room, with black plastic bags and masking tape. He ignored his brother and carefully began to tape the black bags over the window frames.

Stefan sat on the bed and watched his brother. "Damon, we should talk about this before Elena gets here?

"What is there to talk about Stefan? I have lost Elena once… no twice in the last twenty-four hours," Damon said, turning his intense rage on Stefan. "I am not losing her again. She will turn."

Stefan frowned at that. "Even if she doesn't want to, would you force her to drink human blood?" he asked.

"Force is such a nasty word," Damon whined. "No, I would never do that to our Elena… but you know what transitioning vampires are like. Accidents happen." Damon turned to face his brother and he was smiling now. In his element, flaunting his disregard for life in front of Stefan and just waiting for a reaction. Stefan wasn't going to give him one.

"Ok," Stefan accepted.

"Ok?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow. "Just like that…"

"Ok, but we both know I'll try to stop you," Stefan admitted.

"There's the brooding Stefan we all know and pity," Damon grinned. This was something they both recognised and understood. It was the posturing and the threats that came before the all out fist fights.

"That's what happens if Elena decided to fade," Stefan explained. "What happens if she decides to turn?"

Damon's incredulous expression made his little brother's lip curve up ever so slightly "She'd drink human blood and become a vampire…"

"Yes... and then what?" Stefan pressed.

"I'd show her all the fun stuff and you'd teach her to track bunnies," Damon

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Damon raised an eyebrow at Stefan words. Okay so maybe they had diametrically opposing visions of what Elena would be like if she turned, but they both wanted to help her. "It doesn't matter what we want Damon, it hasn't mattered in a long time. It's all about Elena and what she needs. Whatever happens we're both going to be right here, with Elena."

Damon's silence was as close as he was going to get to an agreement. Stefan took a deep breath and continued his speech "I think our tug of war over Elena needs to be put on hold. We both care about her – "

"We both love her," Damon corrected. Stefan clenched his jaw at that comment but reminded himself what was at stake.

"– so we should make her transition as easy as possible," Stefan finished.

"What do you propose?"

"It's simple, we stop fighting over Elena."

Damon actually laughed and stepped closer to his brother. "Stefan I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to sabotage Elena's transformation into our bespoke vampire girlfriend, but you must be going senile if you think I'm going to roll over and let you take what I want."

Damon's words chilled Stefan to his very core, reminded him of all the fears and doubts that he hadn't been able to control since Meredith's confession. Stefan stepped in his brother's way when he tried to walk around him. "I'm not trying to take Elena away from you. I know you're her friend..."

Stefan's superhuman reflexes couldn't have helped him. He was standing too close to his brother and didn't see the fist coming. Damon hit him in the stomach so hard Stefan doubled over. He felt his brother roughly grab him by his neck and he was pulled up sharply to face Damon. This time he saw the fist coming. Damon punched him and he felt his head snap back violently Next thing Stefan knew he was on the ground, dripping blood on the cream carpet and his brother stood over him. Damon didn't say a word. He walked around his brother's prone body and left.

Stefan slowly dragged his body up until he was sitting against the bed. He had tried to reason with his brother and this is where it had gotten him. One hundred and fifty years going around in bloody violent circles. He had hoped to gain some time before Damon or Elena recognised the new bond between them. He just wanted to see Elena in private, explain how this didn't have to change anything. Sure it was all lies, he had no idea how this would change Elena and her feelings about him. It just made him more determined to get to her before Damon realised what had happened. Since Damon was refusing to play nice and already planning on the three of them setting up house, he knew he wouldn't have long before his brother made a move on Elena. He needed a plan but first, he was just going to sit down, breathe deeply and wait for the fuzzy spots to stop dancing. One hundred and fifty years. Why did he never see the first punch coming?


	5. Honest

Chapter Four

They had all wanted to come with her but Elena was determined to say all her goodbyes at the house. Only Caroline accompanied her to the Salvatore boarding house but she had a good excuse. Damon was apparently been an over protective ass and Caroline wasn't allowed to let Elena out of her sight. Elena had smiled at that. Few months ago, Damon and Caroline had hated each other and now they were plotting together.

She was glad that Caroline had offered to drive because she was in no state to sit behind the wheel. Her friend's inane small talk almost distracted Elena from the nervous shaking in her hands and the dull ache behind her eyes. The transition was getting worse. Her heart seemed to be beating too fast in her chest, and for a split second Elena feared she was having a heart attack. The nervous giggle that escaped her at that thought put an end to Caroline's nattering. Her friend almost put the car off the road as she reached across Elena, opened the glove compartment and tossed a pair of sunglasses in Elena's lap.

"They'll help with the headaches," was Caroline's only explanation. Elena put on the glasses with shaking hands and it did help ease the dull ache behind her eyes. Elena knew she had waited too long but she hadn't realised how hard saying goodbye would be. She knew it wasn't really goodbye but it felt like it. Elena checked her phone again. Three hours fifteen minutes. She was surprised Stefan hadn't called to check where she was. She was surprised Damon hadn't come looking for her.

"Caroline, what's the first thing you notice about me? she asked out of the blue.

"Elena you're having a bad day but it –"

"I don't mean my clothes or my hair," Elena interrupted in frustration. "My personality, Caroline. What traits stand out? What kind of person am I?"

"Oh Elena you're the best person I know. This won't change you." Caroline knew exactly what Elena was thinking but she still hadn't answered the question.

"No but it will ….intensify everything that's good and bad about me. Be honest Car, what kind of vampire will I be?" Elena asked. This time the physical pain of the transition took her breath away and she could hear the strain in her voice. The spasms and pains had gotten worse and more frequent. They pains now coursed through her whole body so that even her joints had begun to hurt.

Caroline spared her a glance and her eyes filled up with pity before she turned her eyes back to the road. "That's just the hunger Elena. It comes in waves."

"Hunger?" Elena's face fell and her eyes filled up with tears "This is what hunger will feel like. It's like – hell, except really really worse." She had always imagined pain as something harsh and brutal, yes, but also temporary. God, she felt so young. This would be her life now. A choice between drinking blood and crippling agony. She steeled herself against those thoughts and swallowed back her tears.

"It gets better Elena. Stefan will show you," Caroline's voice was soft but that was the last thing Elena needed right now. She didn't have the time to indulge in depression and self loathing.

Elena took several long deep breaths and asked her question again. "Caroline, what kind of person am I? Tell me the truth," she knew her voice sounded tired. Tired was better than weak.

"You're selfless and caring… but too stubborn when it comes to the people you love." Elena noticed that Caroline's eyes never once left the road as she described her. Elena wished she could see her friends face.

"I'd have thought that was a good thing," Elena muttered.

"You are dead because you wouldn't let Stefan save you." Caroline was angry. Elena hoped that at least anger was better than pity. "He had to save Matt first. Your crusade to save everyone you love was suicidal and you need to get that under control quick or your afterlife is going to be brief and painful for everyone around you."

Caroline's words cut right to the heart of things, as usual and they hurt. Elena was relieved she was wearing Caroline's sunglasses as her eyes began to fill with frustrated tears again. Maybe her tactless friend was right and her selflessness was putting people at risk, putting her life at risk more than others. But Elena would never apologise for that. She knew she would never have been able to live with herself if Matt had died. She would never have forgiven Stefan if he had gone against her wishes.

"Would it be better if I didn't care at all? If I shut off all my feelings," Elena asked bitterly.

"No Elena, but it'd be great if you could show us how much you care without dying."

Elena almost giggled again. "Bit late for that," she responded dryly.

"Are you really going through with it?" Caroline asked. All the rage and frustration seemed to leave her voice in an instant.

"I packed a bag," Elena countered. Surely, that said it all

"Yes you did," Caroline said, her voice dripping with accusations Elena was happy to ignore. Caroline had been moody, neurotic and controlling as a human and all of that had become heightened with her transformation.

They were driving in the gate to the Salvatore estate when Caroline spoke again. "It will be okay, Elena. You'll be a good vampire… but you asked me to be honest."

Elena smiled at her old friend. "I forgot just how honest you could be Car"

Caroline pulled in behind Damon's car. Elena suddenly found the energy to grab her small backpack and hop out of the car. She looked back to see that Caroline hadn't moved. "You're not coming in."

"Not a hope in hell." Caroline's eyes widened as she shook her head and Elena was still smiling as she waved her friend off. The slightest breeze was the only hint that a vampire was not standing behind Elena.

"You're late." Damon was always pointing out the obvious.

"You're an ass," Elena responded. She saw him smirking as she strode past him and walked into the Salvatore boarding house without looking back. She heard Damon follow her and lock the door behind him.


	6. Blood

Chapter Four

She spun round to Damon as she heard the lock fall into place, and the quick movement made her feel faint and dizzy. She pulled off Caroline's sunglasses and rubbed her eyes. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days but didn't dwell on that uncomfortable thought. She pushed through the fog of her mind trying to remember if the front door to this house had ever been locked before. "Is that really necessary?"

"Fraid so," Damon said tucking the key into the pocket of his jeans and crossing his arms. His eyes scared her; the hint of laughter was missing. He wasn't smirking, wasn't playfully challenging her to come get the key. He was just standing there; an unmovable object and she couldn't be bothered with indignation or their usual arguments. She was too weak. She dropped her bag where she stood and turned to the living room, looking for somewhere to lie down. She walked straight into Stefan. He had been standing directly behind her the whole time.

She should be angry. Damon usually got a slap when he pulled this trick, but right now Elena was just relieved to know that he was here, that they were both here and willing to help her. She wanted so much to fall into Stefan's arms, let him hold her and kiss her and tell her that everything would be fine, but she knew better. "I just need to sit down," she whispered, trying to step around Stefan.

When Stefan took her by the arm and half carried her to the couch, she didn't complain. She would be a strong and independent woman tomorrow, even if she was a blood craving vampire. She felt the couch depress as Stefan sat down, taking her small hand in his. When Elena opened her eyes, Damon was sprawled on the couch opposite and his eyes immediately found hers. The intensity there belied his relaxed and disinterested pose; he was nervous. The room was dark, the black curtains shutting out the late afternoon sunshine. She felt Stefan's large hand squeeze hers and she saw a different brand of concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay Elena?" asked Stefan. She nodded. For a brief instance she saw what her eternity could be like. Stuck between two warring brothers who claim to love her but invariably treated her like the prize in the Christmas cracker. That thought alone brought on another headache.

"I need to do this Stefan," she explained quickly, before her determination fled. "But I can't end up like Vicki – "

"You won't Elena. I'll help you," Stefan said.

"Oh yes, cause that's what every new vampire needs: a ripper teaching them how to control the need to rip out a humans throat and feed til there's nothing left," Damon sneered. The look that passed between the two brothers was pure rage and hate and Elena was too tired for this crap.

" – I don't want to …hurt anyone," she continued.

"Never," Stefan reassured her.

"You know you're lying, Stefan. We're vampires, it's in our nature to feed off people and that generally hurts." Damon's comments were all directed at his brother. It shouldn't have hurt her but it did. She was dying, in fact she was technically already dead, and they were still fighting.

"Stop it," she cried in frustration. "You are both going to help me and you're going to get along while you do it." Stefan hung his head but Damon looked ready to argue as always. "I don't care if you have to pretend Damon," she spoke through gritted teeth. The cramps and shooting pains were fuelling her anger; she knew it and she didn't care.

"Please just promise you will never let me kill anyone." Maybe they thought she was talking to herself because neither of the brothers spoke a single word in response. She looked at both of them in turn. "Promise me," she demanded.

It was Stefan who spoke. "We can't, Elena." She was shocked and hurt, her mouth hung open as she tried to understand his words.

"Once you turn Elena, you will be a vampire," Stefan explained. "You will be almost as strong as us and your urges will be a hundred times harder to control because you've never felt them before." He pulled her into his arms and held her close. She wasn't going to break down though. Elena felt only vaguely nervous as the realities of her new life dawned on her.

Damon was still leering at her. The tightness in his jaw as he watched her was his only outward reaction to Stefan's closeness. "Of course, that does mean you won't be allowed to leave this house for awhile." She wanted to hit him. "You'll be our prisoner," he finished.

"But Caroline – ," Elena began.

"Was always a control freak, but even she gave into the hunger," Damon finished. Elena couldn't see Stefan's face, but Damon looked at his brother and shut up.

"Do you still want to do this Elena?" Stefan asked, pulling away so he could search Elena's eyes.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'll get the blood," Damon volunteered, running down to the basement fridge with vampire speed.

Once he had left Stefan only hugged her tighter. "Elena," he began. She knew what he was going to say. He was going to question her decision, poke holes in her reasoning and make her doubt herself. This was never what either of them wanted but now that it was happening, Elena was determined to jump in with both feet. She didn't want someone reminding her of the hidden rocks below. She knew the dangers and the consequences.

"Don't Stefan, it won't change anything," she spoke quietly. Elena felt Stefan tense at her words. There was no time to talk anyway. Suddenly Damon was there, standing over the two of them and the smell that followed him was glorious. Elena had no reference for this as she had never smelt anything so appetising and tempting in all her life. She was rising from her seat without any conscious effort, following Damon across the room as if in a trance. She stood behind him and watched as he took the open blood bag and poured a fraction of its contents into a glass. Her throat was suddenly so dry. Her gums ached. She grasped the glass and devoured its contents as soon as Damon turned with the glass in hand.

The ache in her jaw pulsed painfully. Elena groaned as she felt her gums break before the pressure of her sharp new incisors. Stefan was suddenly behind her, or had he been there the whole time, holding her in his strong and comforting arms, stroking her back. It wasn't helping. Elena was now bent double with pains shooting across her jaw and her eyes felt like they were on fire. Her fangs had dropped and so had the crystal glass she was holding. Damon caught it with superhuman speed, refilled the glass and he now put it to her lips. "It will help take away the pain," he said softly. Elena didn't need any encouragement to drink.

Elena didn't know how long she sat in that room, feeding. The hunger just wouldn't leave her or maybe she was quickly becoming addicted to the hot sticky goodness that made her feel invincible. A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered that she should be worried, but even with the curtains drawn the dark living room seemed brighter than ever. Elena wasn't worried about anything but the blood.

Eventually the Salvatore brothers cut her off. She tried to wrangle herself another bag, another glass but when the two brothers were in agreement, there was no arguing with them. Elena sat glumly on the couch and licked her fingers of spilt droplets, not letting any of it go to waste. The high of the blood lust was fading and Elena body finally admitted its exhaustion. "I'm so tired now. Where can I get some sleep?" she asked, still completely engrossed in making sure she had devoured every single drop of blood.

The brothers didn't answer. She was sucking on her thumb as she looked up to find both brothers sitting opposite and staring intently at her. They both looked uncomfortable. Elena quickly released her digit and folded her hands in her lap. She couldn't help licking her lips; the smell of blood still hung heavy in the air.

Stefan smiled softly at her, trying to put her at ease and failing miserably. Damon didn't move a single muscle as he continued to gaze at her. She noticed there was another scent in the room. Underneath the sweet cloying smell of human blood, there was a musky, earthy fragrance that she had never noticed about the boarding house before.

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked again.

"We made up a room for you. On the first floor, turn right and it's the first room on the left," Stefan instructed.

"Okay," Elena said slowly, visibly confused. She waited a moment for one or both of the brothers to jump up and accompany her but it didn't happen. "I can find it on my own," she muttered as she left the sitting room. She picked up her overnight bag and slung it over her shoulder and she walked up the stairs. The curtains on every window of the Salvatore house had been closed and taped shut. She smiled at the effort they'd gone to for her.

"Fuck." She jumped. That was Damon's voice and it sounded like he was right behind her.

"Yeah, we didn't think this through," Stefan's voice sounded just as close and it was obvious he was responding to his brother.

Damon's amused chuckle was as clear as if he had been standing right beside her. Elena knew vampires had improved hearing but this was ridiculous. "No little brother. You didn't think it through. Call a truce? Like that would ever work now. We are going to be fighting over that girl for the next hundred years."

"Try not to sound so happy at the thought," Stefan pleaded.

"Hard not to be happy when I'm going to win," Damon said. It was obvious from his voice that he was trying to provoke a reaction. He succeeded.

It was Elena who replied. She spoke quietly, confident now that both brothers could hear her clearly. "Fight over me and I guarantee you'll both lose."

She found her room easily, closed the door and thanked whatever gods looked after vampires that there was a key in the lock. She knew it wouldn't stop either of them but it should be a big hint that she wanted to be left alone.


	7. Captor

Saoirse tried to look respectable when meeting the people she helped. Tonight she had pinned her hair back in a loose bun, wore a pair of unnecessary glasses and a grey pencil dress. Saoirse knew she still looked young but she found that people who had limited experience with vampires respected the professional touch. It put them at ease, reminded them of an everyday business transaction. No, she would never actually wear four inch black heels to a vampire showdown. She was good but no human was that good.

She smoothed the skirt as she looked in the mirror one last time.

"You look like a hooker," the other occupant of the room sneered. "A middle of the road has been hooker who is trying to charge a few bob extra."

"Meow but I was aiming for slightly older professional – and I've been called worse by better than you," Saoirse replied, her attention still focused on her reflection as she finished applying her lip gloss.

Saoirse turned to Rebekah, her sweet smile firmly in place. The original vampire sat slumped in a wooden chair in the middle of the room. Blondie didn't look comfortable though with her wrists and ankles bound with vervain laced handcuffs and her body chained to the chair itself, that wasn't much of a surprise.

The tiny B&B had proved the perfect place for this little chat. Apart from Saoirse and Peter the guesthouse hadn't had a single guest in the last month. The little old lady downstairs had readily admitted this and added that her hearing was almost nonexistent. Seeing as the woman's stair lift had mysteriously broken down this morning, Saoirse couldn't imagine Mrs. Flowers interrupting. They had been going back and forth over the same questions for over two hours now and there hadn't been a single complaint from downstairs. She smiled confidently as she pulled up an empty chair and sat directly opposite the original vampire.

"Now tell me everything you know about the current members of the Founders Council," Saoirse asked, phrasing her words to ensure there was no misunderstanding.

"Mayor Carol Lockwood had an agreement with my mother –," Rebekah began. Any thoughts of verbally bashing her captor were pushed away by the overriding power of the compulsion.

"OLD NEWS," Saoirse interrupted gleefully. "Carol Lockwood got the boot because her son's a hybrid. Think of the scandal," Saoirse shared her secrets in conspiratorial whispers. Just your local friendly torturer of vampires.

"I know Damon worked with the Sheriff," Rebekah rushed, clutching at fast disappearing straws.

Saoirse pouted. "Liz Forbes is also out of a job. NEXT."

Rebekah had done her best to fight the compulsion, and vampires were especially good at this, always looking for that loophole their victims had never noticed. She had begun by avoiding questions, giving irrelevant answers and the she had just repeated the same dribble again and again, but it didn't matter. Saoirse had eventually gotten all the answers she needed, for now. It would just be nice to get a second opinion on the Founders Council before walking into a meeting with them.

"Carol Lockwood, Sheriff Forbes and Meredith Fell are all out, something about them working with the enemy," she explained to the frazzled vampire. "I need more up to date information."

Rebekah was visibly raking her brains looking for that little piece of information that would please her. Saoirse hated the look of desperation and dejection but she hated the growing ache behind her own eyes even more. Compelling vampires was never easy but despite the exhaustion that threatened her, Saoirse was pleasantly surprised by just how weak this original proved to be. She had been easy to turn in the end. The same as all the rest.

"The new acting Sheriff is Thomas Skinner. Tell me about him," she prompted.

The name sparked something in Rebekah and she responded quickly. "He's a fat, bald prick, who drinks too much. Married for love but his wife had the money and he has always been a failure."

This was exactly the kind of juicy gossip Saoirse needed. "So not the brains then," she surmised.

Rebekah snorted, "he's not even the muscle. The man couldn't hit sand if he fell off a camel." The vampire laughed at her inane joke but her laughter was too loud and just a little bit crazy. This one wouldn't last much longer.

"New acting Mayor is Daryl Harris," Saoirse prodded.

"I never met him, never heard of him, never knew he existed", Rebekah replied honestly.

"Well then he must be the brains."

Saoirse pondered the changing landscape of Mystic Falls as she retrieved a plastic water bottle from the dressing table. She had come here expecting to find some vampires, kill them and move onto the next town. Instead she was faced with original vampires, hybrids, witches and a doppelganger. Her special gift only worked on vampires. The situation was quickly spirally out of control and she had only been here two days.

Saoirse considered Rebekah as she held the bottle in her hand. An original vampire could be a valuable ally in this fight and once the fight was over, she could just compel Rebecca to kill herself. She turned again to the dressing table and picked up a set of keys before returning to sit in front of Rebekah.

"Rebekah Mikaelson you will do exactly as I say," Saoirse said. "You will not kill or in any way harm any creature without my say so. You cannot feed off a human, you cannot compel a human and you will make no effort to seek assistance from anyone. You will stay with me willingly and you will not try to run away. If I am not satisfied with your behaviour at the end of this trial period, then I'll leave you in the sun to roast."

Rebekahs' eyes had widened as Saoirse spoke and her mouth gaped open as her handcuffs were unlocked, allowing the vampire limited use of her hands. Saoirse placed the water bottle in her newly freed hands. "This is watered down vervain," she explained. "You can drink it in your own time but if you don't then you never leave this room. It's your choice."

Saoirse was already walking towards the door, her heels clicking on the hardwood floors, when she heard Rebekah's quiet, unbelieving voice. "No compulsion." It wasn't a question.

"Now that would hardly be fair." Saoirse's reply didn't satisfy the vampire, but she didn't expect it would. "I'm nothing like you," she explained further, unsure why she felt the need.

"What the hell are you?" Rebekah snarled.

"I'm the last of my kind," Saoirse explained. "Your brothers killed my family fifteen years ago." It didn't answer the vampire's question but she had decided that Rebekah didn't deserve answers just yet.

"So, what? You want revenge? You want to make us pay? Back of the fucking line. Why give me a choice?" she demanded. Rebekah was angry now, her eyes black, her demon to the fore but Saoirse didn't flinch, she smiled sadly and told the girl all the truth she needed to hear.

"Silly Becca, I don't want revenge. I want to save you. Now I will be back in a few hours and I expect to find that bottle empty."

Saoirse left her alone to scream at an empty bedroom. Peter was cross legged and relaxed, reading his reports and papers on the bed in the adjoining room. He didn't look up when she walked in. She waited for him to finish studying his collection of histories, legends and pure speculation about Mystic Falls and the creatures that lived here. She surmised that his work must be very engrossing as he continued to ignore her. "Things are worse than we thought," she finally interrupted.

"So we're adopting an original vampire in the hope that she will fix everything," he replied without once looking up from his notes. Peter's upper class London accent gave him an air of superiority in most of their arguments, but he still lost.

"Well we can't kill her, yet," Saoirse explained angrily. "We can't let her go and tell everyone that a human was able to compel her."

"So, compel her to forget," Peter suggested, his pen moving across the page in front of him.

"Too risky. She's an original; there's no way of knowing if the compulsion will wear off." Saoirse knew her arguments made sense and Peter was just angry with her decision to bring home a stray vampire. He was used to her stray humans, littering their rented accommodations on a Sunday afternoon, and was always happy to compel them away. She knew why Peter was angry, he was worried about her. He couldn't compel or threaten Rebekah into submission, but Saoirse could. Saoirse would be using her gift more than ever in the coming weeks and she knew he worried for her sanity. Her kind died young.

Peter carefully placed his pen on the page he was reading from and closed the report. He looked at her for the first time since she had walked into the room. She knew it was the first time he'd looked her in the eye since Rebelah Mikaelson had sat into the backseat of his car. Saoirse could see he was pissed, considering his words before he spoke and trying desperately hard not to shout at her. "Compelling her is too risky but interrogating her in your bedroom is just peachy," he wondered aloud.

She sighed, wondering why she had bothered. Peter had always been too cautious. "I'm going to meet the council…," she said picking up her handbag as she walked to the door. She heard Peter organising his papers, rising to follow her, as she spoke, "…and you're staying right here, guarding our prisoner."

She turned back in the doorway to look at her old friend. It wasn't what he had expected. He had changed into one of his finest suits while she was busy next door.

"Who's going to be guarding you?"

Saoirse pulled her small Sig pistol from her handbag and waved goodbye with the gun in her hand. Peter, disgusted as he was with her careless attitude, still had to crack a smile but he tried to hide it in his paperwork as she walked out the door.

_Three Hours Later_

The Founder's Council of Mystic Falls may have had the brains to call her but Saoirse imagined that this was their first, and would most likely be their last bright idea. They took one look at her and saw another young thing trying to take their measly powers away from them. After Saltzman had hijacked their little group she wasn't surprised at their reluctance, but this went beyond hurt pride.

They didn't seem to notice that she knew more about vampires than all their old dusty books. She'd told them that the history teacher had managed to kill the original hybrid, then she had explained what a hybrid was, using very small words and lots of hand gestures, so when they had asked her what an original was, she had pursed her lips and frowned in disbelief. She had tried to explain, smaller words and more hand gestures, but they treated her responses like the ramblings of a delusional child.

So she was dealing with this little setback in a completely mature and professional manner; she was drinking whiskey. The Grill didn't stock the really good stuff but the smooth burn was all the same. She had given up on respectable, pulling her hair out of its neat bun and allowing her heels to clatter to the floor as soon as she sat at the counter. Brown eyes wasn't here tonight. His replacement was dour, grumpy but more than happy to keep topping up Saoirse's glass.

She didn't want to go back to the B&B, chose between sharing a room with her judgemental vampire guardian or the bloodthirsty homicidal vampire who she had recently tortured. She hung her head in absolute frustration as she felt the familiar feeling creep up on her. Rebekah couldn't leave the B&B, which meant neither could Peter. Another vampire had just walked into the bar. It's hard to describe how a vampire feels to Saoirse. It's like a crisp breeze that isn't really cold but wakes you up, makes you pull your jacket tighter. This time the feeling that accompanied a vampire was slightly off, a hybrid and it was coming closer. Saoirse downed her drink and closed her eyes to the truth: as bad as it seems, it can always get worse.

The bartender noticed the creature behind her too and his face broke into a smile as he walked around the bar to greet the hybrid. Saoirse turned her head slightly to the side and watched a tall tan young man grasp the barman's hand. An ecstatic looking blonde vampire literally hung off the hybrid's arm. Saoirse had to smile at the closeness of the couple. They were so touchy feely that Saoirse's natural gift had only recognised one of them. Although they were the other end of the bar, Saoirse could still hear the tone of the vampire's voice over the din of the bar. It was no wonder that Rebekah and this Caroline hadn't got along. Way too alike.

Saoirse discreetly watched the couple. It wasn't long before they were joined by more friends, a gangly teenage boy practically dragging a reluctant dark skinned girl behind him. She wasn't much older than her friends but the new girl had the look of mistrust on her face that said it all. If the blonde was Caroline Forbes, this must be Bonnie Bennett, the witch. Saoirse watched the boys greet each other, lots of manly hugs and backslapping, but Saoirse noticed the distance between the two girls, the reluctance of the witch to take part in any kind of celebration.

The bartender was walking over again, bottle of powers in hand. Saoirse immediately placed her hand over the empty glass. "No thanks," she said smiling. "I think it's time I showed my face at home."

He shrugged and put the bottle away. "What are your friends celebrating?" Saoirse asked as she rooted around in her bag for the small black purse.

"Good news for a change," the barman muttered but he didn't seem all that happy as his friends joked and laughed across the bar. Saoirse found her purse and passed him a fifty.

"I can't even remember what good news looks like," she replied to his back. He held out her change but Saoirse shook her head, tossing her handbag over her shoulder. "Buy your friends a round of shots on me," she said.

Her bartender looked confused and amused. "That's very generous of you."

She shrugged. "I never got your name," she pointed out as she leant on the bar and slipped back into her high heels.

"I'm Matt." She was glad she was still struggling into her shoes and didn't have to look him in the eye. Matt Donovan whose car went over a bridge last night? This town was proving to be way too fucking small.

"I'm Saoirse and I'll be seeing you again soon" she replied, practiced fake smile firmly in place as she walked away from the bar.

Saoirse knocked on Peter's door instead of walking down the hall to the room her key actually opened. He opened it almost immediately, probably worried about why she was so late. He leaned in the doorway, his suit replaced with an old rugby shirt and boxers. His short hair sticking up at odd angles. He didn't say anything, didn't move to let her in and she was too tired for this shit.

"The situation has gotten worse …again," was all she needed to say.

He sighed, moved to the side and bowed mockingly to indicate she was invited in. Stupid vampires and their four hundred year old jokes. She collapsed on the bed, kicking her shoes across the room. She didn't wait for him to ask questions, Peter was too patient for that, he could stand there for hours looking down on her and saying nothing, and she was too pissed to be quiet.

"Klaus isn't dead. One of his hybrids is down the local with his girlfriend celebrating… something," she exclaimed.

"I know," he said calmly sitting down on the bed beside her.

"You know?" she was almost shouting now as she sat up beside him.

"Rebekah saw her brother die but he couldn't have died. I'm of his bloodline," Peter admitted. "If I'm still here, then so is he."

"Fuck," was all Saoirse could say to that. She knew why he hadn't told her. He had saved her life, trained her to kill his kind and now there were finally here, a mission that could end with Saoirse killing him. They hadn't spoken about the consequences of killing originals in a long time. It was something neither of them wanted to look at too closely. When she had brought Rebekah home, it had been so much easier to fight.

"So what will we do?" Saoirse asked. Peter rose and walked across the room. He picked up a spare jersey off the floor, sniffed it and tossed it at her.

"Get changed," he commanded. She tossed her dress in the corner as she pulled the shirt over her head. She heard Peter clearing the bed behind her of paper and books and turned to him when she was decent. He turned off the bedside lamp and they crawled under the covers together in pitch back darkness. He pulled her close and held her like he used to do when she was little and the nightmares still haunted her. It didn't escape either of their notice that Saoirse was no longer little but like everything else in their twisted relationship, they pretended.

"The world will still be broken in the morning," he whispered in her ear, "your problems won't have gone away and you probably won't have formulated any grand plan for fixing things, because… well, it's you." He did well to avoid the backwards slap that followed his remark. He grabbed her wrist and only held her closer. "But I promise you Saor, everything will be a bit clearer too, and a little less frightening in the bright light of day and we'll decide which monster to slay first. One monster at a time, you're going to save the whole world."

"Even if it kills you," she whispered in the dark.

"Even if it kills us both," he promised.

"You say the sweetest things." She meant it. She was content here with him. She relaxed in his arms and put all her troubles to the back of her mind and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note: Hi all, this was supposed to be a short story but it is getting ridiculously out of hand and I'm really enjoying myself. I'd love to know what you think and where you'd like to see this story go because I haven't the foggiest where it's going to end up. Anyone figure out what Saoirse is? I'd love to know what you think of Saoirse and Peter, they're my first ever original characters. In fact this is my first ever fan fiction ;)**


	8. Scotch

She padded silently down the stairs in her socks but he still heard her coming and poured a second glass full of human blood. She looked beautiful when he turned around. Her hair mussed from bed, her eyes tired and sleepy and her pyjamas made her look so innocent, while still hugging her body. Damon guessed that his little brother's sudden exit from the house had caught her attention and drawn her downstairs.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked.

"Something came up," he said passing her a glass as he walked past and took a seat. "Drink it slowly. Your new diet starts right now."

Of course Elena didn't listen to him. She downed the glass in one and sat directly opposite him. He had sat here and watched his brother console a distraught and human Elena Gilbert, only a few hours ago. Now he was confronted by Elena, the newly turned vampire and his brother was nowhere in sight. He wanted to have fun, test her and find out what kind of vampire Elena had become but what was the point.

"What came up?" she asked, placing her empty glass on the table between them.

"Tyler Lockwood."

"He's alive?" she asked

"Yeah, apparently the wolf gene trumps the vampire bloodline," he explained. Looking from the roaring fire to his empty glass, looking anywhere but at her, Damon decided he needed a refill and jumped up from his seat.

"The night you first met me, you called me Katherine," she said quietly while his back was still turned to her.

He didn't turn round, focused intently on pouring his scotch. "But I know you now and you're nothing like her Elena."

"You're wrong," she spoke quietly in his ear. Damon didn't make any effort to turn around but his eyes widened and he couldn't stop the smile that took over his face. She might be new to her vampire tricks but Elena was obviously enjoying the power.

She stood directly behind him, Damon could feel her breath on his neck, but she didn't touch him. He imagined her stretched and standing on her tippy toes so she could whisper in his ear. "You said you wanted me to get everything I was looking for. Is that still true?"

"Yes," his voice hoarse as he spoke. He downed the glass of scotch in one go and poured himself another.

"What would you give to see me happy Damon?"

"Anything," he answered, hoping she couldn't read the desperation and sadness in his voice. She'd realise soon enough that there weren't a lot of happy vampires.

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered and then she was gone.

He spun around to see her sitting innocently on the couch, legs drawn up against her body and smiling calmly at him. "What the hell was that?" he almost roared. His body was shaking.

"I'm might be more like Katherine that you give me credit for," she said smiling.

"Bullshit."

"Can I have one of those?" she asked pointing at the glass in his hand.

He picked up a second glass and the bottle of scotch and resumed his seat across from her. "What happened out on the lake Elena?" he asked as he topped up both their glasses. "How did Matt Donovan get out of that truck alive?"

Elena was suddenly playing coy, saying nothing as she stared into her glass and suddenly the differences between Elena and Katherine seemed clear as the crystal in her hand. Elena couldn't lie to him. She definitely couldn't look him in the eye and do it. "I'm not sure what happened, Damon. It's all a bit fuzzy. You should probably talk to Stefan."

_Lies, _Damon accused but only in his head. He didn't press her on it because no one wanted a newly turned vampire feeling angry or worse, depressed. If Elena wanted to pawn that conversation off on Stefan, Damon was happy to oblige. Punching his brother in the face had been rather therapeutic and Damon was spoiling for another fight.

"So does it make a difference, knowing you met me first?" he asked. He'd tried to change the subject and it hadn't worked, so he might as well bite the bullet and ask her for the harsh truth.

"No," she said matter of factly. "What makes a difference is the fact I'm a vampire. In fifty years all my friends and family will be dead…"

"With your track record, it will probably be a lot sooner," he added helpfully. Not at all bitter.

Elena didn't rise to his comment, just shrugged and carried on. "You and Stefan are going to be the only family I'm left with, and you can't go a day without beating the crap out of each other." There was no arguing with those facts.

"I was thinking I could run away with Caroline," she said smiling broadly. "But now Tyler's alive so I need to come up with a plan B."

"I could kill Tyler," he suggested.

She smiled indulgently like he was a child telling an obvious lie but she didn't respond to his empty threat. They both knew he didn't want her to leave but he couldn't watch her with Stefan. There was no middle ground, no in between, no possible outcome that ended with Damon and Elena living happily ever after. _It will always be Stefan_.

"Seriously Damon, what will it take for you and Stefan to just forget about the past and move on?

Damon snorted and shook his head. The girl actually wanted a simple answer that could be phrased in actual words and wrapped up in a pretty little bow under her Christmas tree. He reminded himself that he had once upon a time, fallen in love with Katherine Pierce for her beauty alone. Why had he fallen for the teenage vampire opposite him? Any trace of humour disappeared as he remembered, it had been her oh so human ability to make him feel alive again. Well, at least she was still pretty.

"You're a vampire now, so here's your first lesson. You can never forget the past, it's what will define you," Damon spouted angrily. "Me and Stefan, we ran away from this town and in opposite directions, but we were always going to come back here. It's more than nostalgia, or vengeance or wanting to see Katherine again because, this place defines us."

"I don't understand," she frowned. He knew she was telling the truth, still so young and now it was all ahead of her.

"We grew up here Elena. This is the only place in the world where there is a tangible record of our existence, and it doesn't matter how far back you go in our history, it's always the same," he said leaning forward as if to emphasise the significance of what he was about to disclose. "There was one good Salvatore, one bad Salvatore and they were never very good at sharing their toys."

"It sounds like you didn't have much of a childhood," Elena muttered, entirely missing the point as usual and running off on her own irrelevant tangent. Elena the vampire still had all the emotive expressions as Elena the human. He wished she'd just shut off all those pesky emotions and he wouldn't have to look in her morose pitying eyes.

Damon shrugged and explained blithely that it was, "a combination of hard times and bad parenting."

She had nothing to say to that and they spent the next hour sitting on their respective couches, nursing their respective drinks and pretending not to stare at each other. Well, Elena seemed to have no difficulty thoroughly ignoring him, while he tried not to stare at her. It wasn't easy. She looked so cute curled up in her pjs on the leather couch, so like the old Elena. The only thing out of place was the glass of scotch in her hand. Elena had always chided him for his alcoholic drinking habits but now she was freely topping up her glass before Damon had touched his own drink.

The fire she was so interested in for the past hour had started to die but she still stared intently at the dwindling flames. Damon finished his drink in one gulp and stood up to fix the fire. He banked the hot coals and arranged the kindling around them. He had tossed in a load of lumber and stood back to watch his handiwork take light when he heard the front door.

"Hello brother," Damon chimed.

"Hey Stefan," Elena greeted from the couch. "How's Tyler feeling?"

Damon turned to see Elena hold out her hand to his brother, and Stefan gratefully accepted her comfort as he sat down beside her. Damon turned back to glare at the rising flames.

"Confused but just happy to be alive," Stefan replied. "He and Caroline are staying with Jeremy tonight. They don't think it's safe to go home."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

Damon shut his eyes as he remembered Liz's frantic phone call that he had entirely disregarded hours earlier. "Because Alaric hijacked the Founder's Council," he said turning to face the happy couple. "He apparently told them some story about Liz and Carol colluding with their vampire children in cover-up of several murders."

"Several murders?" Elena enquired.

"Yep and let's not forget Dr Fell trying to save lives using vampire blood and failing miserably," Damon said.

"She's been suspended and will probably lose her license," Stefan added helpfully. "Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood have properly been replaced already."

"Now that they're persona non grata and our secrets out, the council is determined to tackle the vampire menace plaguing its little town," Damon finished.

"Caroline and Tyler were going to run away, and then Klaus died…," Stefan trailed off as no one wanted to examine the consequences of Klaus's death too closely.

"… and it all went to hell," Elena finished for them. Her head had been going back and forth between the two brothers as they had brought her up to speed and now she stared straight ahead, dumbstruck.

"Basically," Stefan agreed.

When Elena spoke next, her voice was quiet but determined. "With all the shit going on I sometimes forget other people have lives and problems too."

"Yes but their lives and problems are significantly less important," Damon reminded her. He took the bottle from the table and poured himself another drink. He had a sinking feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

"What are we going to do about it?" Elena asked. And of course he was right. It was another night of Elena Gilbert putting her life in danger to save the helpless and exceptionally brainless citizens of Mystic Falls.

"You are going to stay here and hide," he pointed out as he downed his drink.

"One of us will be here with you at all times," Stefan added, patting her hand in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. Damon smirked at her offended expression.

"To make sure you don't escape," Damon said earning himself an equally insulted glare.

"And we will take care of the Founder's Council," Stefan said.

"And then Rebekah," Damon reminded his little brother.

"All in good time brother," Stefan promised.

Elena's face had been doing that back and forth thing again as the two brothers spoke. She must be getting dizzy. Slowly realisation dawned. Damon leant against the fireplace and prepared himself for the fireworks that always accompanied Elena noticing that she had been lied to. "You decided all this without me," she muttered.

"Elena until you gain control this is the safest place for you and – "

"No, no Stefan. I'm not mad at you. You're right. You're both right."

Stefan looked at his brother for some indication that at least one of them knew what was going on. Damon shrugged, knowing he looked just as lost. It wasn't like Elena to just agree with them. She hadn't batted an eyelid at the thought of going after Rebekah. It just wasn't Elena.

"So what happens next?" she asked.

"Bonnie's coming over tomorrow morning, she'll make a daylight ring for you," Stefan said.

Elena looked up hopefully at that. "I brought my mother's, Isobel's pendant with me," she admitted. "I was thinking Bonnie might be able to respell it for me."

"We can ask," Stefan replied putting his arm around Elena tugging her closer to his chest. Damon felt physically sick with rage as he watched Stefan hold the woman he loved, he wanted to pull her out of Stefan's arms and throttle his little brother, but that probably wouldn't win him any points. So instead he sloshed another measure of scotch into his glass and sipped thoughtfully.

"I was thinking once you can go out in the sunshine, we could go for a run in the woods," Stefan suggested to Elena.

Damon turned back to the fire, glass in hand, but his rage was building. He couldn't fight the bitterness rising like bile. "Hunt some squirrels together. How romantic."

Elena completely ignored his stinging remark as usual. "Anything that gets me out of this house sounds brilliant."

"So Stefan's babysitting the dangerous new vampire, what are you up to tomorrow?" Damon turned his head to the side as she addressed him. From where he stood, leaning over the mantle of the fireplace he couldn't see them and that's the way he wanted to keep it.

"I'll talk to Liz, catch up on the highlights from the last council meeting and go from there."

The lovebirds returned to their conversation, making plans for tomorrow and the days after. Damon zoned them out, continued to lean over the fire, continued to sip his drink and plotted to destroy their romantic reunion.

His one mistake was turning around to see if he was alone when he first noticed the silence. His little brother held Elena's face in his hands and was pulling her into a deep and longing kiss that she seemed to be enjoying very much. When they parted, Elena was obviously on the verge of losing control. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was fast and he could see the slightest hint of fangs between her parted flushed lips. He watched her try to regulate her breathing as Stefan stroked her hair and cooed sweet nothings.

She regained her composure remarkably quick for a newbie and when she opened her eyes she gazed at Stefan with a tender and loving expression that matched his brothers. Damon clenched his jaw and turned away. He heard her whisper excuses and the creaking of old leather as she rose from the couch to go to bed. He stared into the fire, feeling slightly better knowing that their reunion was apparently on hold.

He almost jumped when he felt her hand on his cheek, pulling his face towards hers. It was like in Denver, she came to him, kissed him first but that's where the similarities ended. This kiss was chaste and gentle but the simple pressure of her lips on her on his made him want to toss her against the wall and take her there. When she drew away from him, Damon could only whisper, "what do you want from me Elena?"

She still held his face and his hands had found her hips all by themselves. She smiled mischievously. "Everything I want in the whole entire world is in this room," she spoke quietly before pulling him close for another chaste kiss, and then she was gone in a rush of superhuman speed.

Leaving Damon alone with his little brother. His little brother who was prone to jealously and violent outbursts. "What - the - hell?" Stefan struggled out between clenched teeth. Stefan was already forgetting his words. This was bad

"I haven't got the slightest clue what's going on either," Damon roared.

"Do you take me for a fool? How long Damon?" Stefan bellowed, barrelling his brother into the far wall and pinning him there.

"Boys", her voice drifted down to them from upstairs. "No fighting!" Just like that the fight went out of his brother and Damon found himself in a heap on the wooden floor.

Stefan collapsed back on the couch, his head in his hands and for the first time in very many years, Damon actually felt sorry for his brother. His sat down opposite him, poured them both a drink and asked, "how's your Italian brother?"


	9. Confession

**Author's Note: This chapter was soo hard to write but I'm reasonably happy with the outcome and I think I've finally decided on the romantic entanglement I want to focus on…. hehehehe *maniacal laugh***

The next day they pretended that there was nothing wrong with Elena Gilbert. She was the same person she had been as a human. They had decided to ignore her erratic oversexed behaviour in favour of a comforting lie, everyone responds to the transition differently. Damon had initially felt guilt, Stefan had initially become a ripper but these phases had passed for the most part, allowing them to become themselves. Elena's outbursts needed to be indulged or controlled, depending on which brother you asked, but they both agreed it would pass.

When Bonnie and Jeremy arrived the next morning, Stefan had watched Elena come downstairs and greet her friends with more than a little trepidation. She had smiled awkwardly, made jokes to ease the tension and… was just the old Elena. He didn't understand her anymore. Her mood swings had left him feeling confused, tired, hurt and now, nervous. He had no idea what she was going to do next.

Damon didn't appear to share his concerns. He had wandered casually into the living room, Elena's breakfast in hand, pointing out that if she ended up snacking on Jeremy and the witch, he'd never hear the end of it from Caroline. Stefan knew Elena needed no encouragement to feed but Damon just loved rubbing salt in fresh wounds.

His brother had chatted with Jeremy and shared death glares with the witch, while Elena had used all her self control not to immediately devour the contents of the glass in one mouthful. Even still her friend and brother had looked fearful and disgusted as Elena drank. Stefan had stood stoically in the corner, arms crossed, ignoring the tantalising scent of human blood, not joining them in conversation. Once Elena had finished the blood, Damon was quick to make his exit, pointing out that he had a meeting with the former Sheriff Forbes.

"Grazie Damon e arrivedderci," Elena had said as Damon had turned to leave. Everyone had openly gaped at Elena's few words of Italian.

"They're teaching me Italian," Elena had lied. "I know it's random but figured I needed something to take my mind off things." Damon practically ran out of the boarding house.

The brothers had spent most of last night discussing the changes they had seen in Elena. It had been Damon's idea to switch back to their native tongue, Italian. They had argued for hours, insulted and accused each other of horrible things, knowing very well that Elena could hear everything and trusting in the modern American education system that she couldn't understand a word. Perhaps they had underestimated Elena's language skills but last night at four in the morning it had seemed like their only option and it had allowed the brothers to decide on a plan of action.

They both conceded immediately that Elena wasn't in her right mind, primarily because she seemed to be romantically interested in both of them and didn't care who knew. Neither of them pointed out the similarities between her behaviour and Katherine's. This was a phase and it would pass. There was nothing wrong with Elena Gilbert. They agreed that she just needed the time and space to adapt to her new circumstances, so they had come to an unhappy truce; neither of them would take advantage of her. Damon may have been a bit fuzzy with this concept but Stefan was confident his brother would do what was best for Elena. He was a narcissistic prick but Damon could be completely selfless and protective to the point of martyrdom where she was concerned.

That's why Stefan couldn't bring himself to tell Damon the truth, despite their brother bonding time. The blood connection Damon shared with Elena wouldn't put her in immediate danger and it wasn't what made Stefan feel like he holding a vervain grenade. Damon didn't know. He had no idea how Elena had died, why Matt had survived and as soon as he found out… it didn't bear thinking about. So Stefan had omitted the truth, bought himself a little more time. After all Elena didn't want them fighting, beyond that he didn't much want to consider what she did want.

He watched her, nervous and unsure of herself as she handed over her mother's pendant to Bonnie. The witch didn't comment on her choice of jewellery as she took the necklace from Elena and walked to a large window across the room. Elena stood up and went to follow her friend but Stefan moved quickly to take hold of her arm and pull her back. She looked at him confused and lost, even as Bonnie pulled open the large curtain and sunlight flooded the far side of the room. She turned to look at the sunbeams only a few feet away from where she stood as Bonnie began to chant.

The spell was complete in moments. Bonnie returned the necklace to her oldest friend, and Elena took it reverently. Once the necklace was in place, Elena had strode out of the living room, opened the front door and disappeared from sight. Stefan anxiously followed her, Jeremy and Bonnie trailing behind.

They found Elena sitting on the front lawn soaking in the sun. She turned around to smile broadly at them and couldn't stop thanking Bonnie for everything she had done. Jeremy had beamed right back at her and made a joke about vampires getting a tan. Unsurprisingly, Bonnie had seemed uncomfortable and quickly made up an excuse to leave. Jeremy followed Bonnie to her car but not before Elena made him promise to come back with a long list of personal items, her journal included.

Once her friends were out of sight, she turned back to him smiling. "I would like to learn Italian."

Stefan couldn't summon the strength to smile back at her. He was tired and settled for a frown and the truth. "Elena we're worried about you."

"Why? I'm not exactly new to all this vampire stuff."

"You know that's not what I'm worried about," he said.

Elena shrugged and squinted up at the sky. "Can you show me how to hunt animals now? I don't want to go back inside."

So they had hiked up into the hills behind the Salvatore house. Stefan never suggested using vampire speed and Elena didn't seem to consider it at all. Instead of hunting, they just kept walking and talked about things that didn't matter; the weather, the scenery, Tyler's return and the fact that Caroline and the hybrid were now borrowing Elena's bedroom as they hid out from the Council. They kept walking until the path became too overgrown by brambles, and vegetation to be recognisable as a path. Elena wondered aloud if they should head back the way they'd come.

"Elena there's something I have to tell you," he finally admitted.

She sighed and turned back to him. "Sounds like bad news."

He took a deep breath and just told her the truth. "Dr. Fell said that she gave you Damon's blood, that it was his blood that turned you into a vampire."

"So me and Caroline are what – blood sisters?" she asked laughing. "She's going to love this." Elena walked past him, following the trail back towards the boarding house.

"Elena, Damon avoided Caroline like the plague after she was turned…"

"I'm fairly certain it was the other way around," she pointed out without turning to look at him.

"There is a bond between a maker and the vampire he creates."

That got her to stop walking and turn back to him. "Like a sire bond," she asked gloomily.

"Similar. It's unique for every vampire and it depends a lot on the relationship between the maker and the child."

Elena looked thoughtful. "What kind of relationship do you think I have with Damon?" she asked.

Stefan looked away. He didn't want to answer that question and he didn't want to have this conversation right now. There was a truce to be considered. He tried again to explain the blood connection without making any accusations. "The bond means that he can make you do things Elena. He might be controlling you without you even realising it." He realised as soon as he saw her face that he had said something wrong.

She laughed at him again but this time there was no mirth in the sound. "This is about last night, isn't it?"

They were going to have this conversation, no avoiding it now. "You kissed Damon, right in front of me."

"I've kissed you in front of Damon, more times than I can count. You ever wonder what that felt like, for him."

Stefan was silenced by her accusation. He didn't know what to say. _Well after last night, yes I think I do know what that felt like. _It was on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed the retort back. It made him sound petty and implied a guilt he didn't feel. Why should he feel guilty about kissing his girlfriend in front of his brother? It led his thoughts in a dangerous direction; how did Elena know what Damon felt? why did she care and even sound… remorseful?

"Before I turned, Caroline accused me of been selfless, always willing to die for the people I love," she spoke quietly. "She was wrong. I was just a stupid little girl who never thought she could die."

Stefan forgot his anger, relieved that she had changed the topic of conversation. "That doesn't make you stupid, just – human," he responded mournfully.

"Not human anymore," she reminded him. "But everything I was back then is heightened and I've finally realised the kind of person I was."

"Elena –" he didn't know where her thoughts were going but he wanted to stop her. He wanted to explain that it was normal, to look back at her human life detached and judgemental, but she couldn't afford to give into the guilt and the grief.

"I was selfish Stefan," she persisted. "I wanted to save the people I loved because I couldn't bear to let them go.. But it didn't matter what my motives were back then, because I failed my friends and family more than I saved them. Caroline, Jenna and now Alaric have all died because of me. Caroline's father, Bonnie's mum…"

"Elena you can't let the guilt take over."

"It's not guilt, its frustration. Nothing I did ever changed anything."

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. He hadn't been able to read her since she became a vampire, but he could tell that she was in pain right now. It hurt him just to watch her blame herself for everything that had happened since they had met. Stefan knew he deserved the lion's share of the blame.

"I've hurt everyone I care about Stefan and if I wasn't such a selfish bitch, I'd run away and never come back," she mumbled against his chest. He pulled her back to see if she was crying and smiled when he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

"You know I'd follow you Elena." He tried to pull her close again but she pushed back from his chest.

"I love you Stefan but I'm more selfish that I ever was as a human, and I love your brother too and I want both of you." Her voice was so quiet.

He cursed his vampire hearing, knowing he hadn't misheard her. Stefan dropped her arms and stepped away from her. He didn't know what to say or do; how to react to her… declaration. "How do you think that's going to work?" He asked incredulous and curious to see how she had rationalised this in her head.

"It has to," she spoke calmly. "Right now if I love one of you, it means losing the other. I can't do that Stefan, not for hundreds of years. The bitterness, wondering what my life would be like if I'd chosen differently, watching you two fighting and hating each other, I couldn't live with it." The tears that had threatened moments earlier were now running freely down her face and Stefan was so tempted to comfort her but he didn't move.

He had to be cold right now. "That's too bad Elena because there is no door number three. It's me or Damon. If you want both of us… like that, someone's going to end up dead."

"I'm already dead Stefan,"

She left him with a gust of inhuman speed and he wanted to cry. He had tried to pretend there was nothing wrong with Elena Gilbert, it was just a phase, it was just the blood, it was just Damon been an ass. He was beginning to realise that he knew very little about Elena and definitely not enough to determine when she was in her right mind.

By the time he reached the boarding house, Stefan was breathing heavy despite his vampire speed. He stormed through the unlocked front door, and strode from the foyer to the vast living room, but it was empty. He stood quietly listening from any sound that would indicate Elena's hiding place. He knew she had come back here but the only sounds that reached him were Damon's screeching tyres outside.

"There's something wrong with Elena," Stefan said as he turned around to meet his brother.

"Whatever that is I'm sure it's your fault, brother," his older brother responded as he stormed up to him. Damon flung his head forward and enjoyed the satisfactory crunch as he connected with Stefan's nose.

As the brothers greeted one another, Elena lay desolately on her bed upstairs, head in hands wondering why she had said those things to Stefan. She had meant to break her feeling to him gently; instead she had spit it in his face like an insult. Her phone rang. She smiled as she looked at the caller ID and answered immediately, looking forward to a distraction.

"Hey Caroline, how's Tyler?"

"Oh my god, Damon's on his way to the boarding house and he's pissed." As if to punctuate Caroline's point, there was a violent crash downstairs. Elena rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked calmly.

"My mom came over and we were all talking about covering up... you know, your death."

"The point, Caroline."

"Matt told Damon that Stefan saved him first," Caroline blurted.

"What?" Elena was sat bolt upright on her bed now, listening to the sounds of violence coming from downstairs.

"He just mentioned that a car stopped before Stefan pulled you out and they called 911 before he could stop them and next thing you know the ambulance turns up and you're in the morgue…" Caroline babbling continued without encouragement, as Elena slowly approached the door.

"Don't worry Elena we're on our way right now." Caroline's words had finally caught her attention.

"NO!" Elena screamed down the phone. "No, no, no" she repeated finally getting her voice under control. "They need to work this out Caroline. Whatever happens no one should come up to the boarding house tonight. Do you understand me?"

"Elena I don't think that's a good idea," Caroline said. She sounded so unsure of herself, so unlike Caroline.

"But you don't know them like I do. Neither of them will kill their own brother, but they might kill someone who is stupid enough to interfere" Elena said, stressing the stupid part.

"What about you Elena?" her friend asked quietly.

"I'll stay out of their way," Elena said, her hand already on the doorknob as she hung up.


End file.
